Garrison Arthur Ewing
Garrison Arthur Ewing, called Gary, is a fictional character and one of the principal protagonists on Knots Landing. He was portrayed by Ted Shackelford. Brief Character History Gary was the second son of oil baron Jock Ewing and his wife, Miss Ellie of Dallas, Texas. He was often considered the black sheep of the family, as he would become an alcoholic, and was never treated as an equal by his father and eldest brother, J.R.. However, Gary was loved by his mother and younger brother Bobby. Gary Ewing, born in January 1944, was married three times to Valene Ewing. They first married in late January 1961, shortly after Gary's 17th birthday (Valene had turned 15 the previous fall). They settled at Southfork much to J.R. and Jock's annoyance. To help the newlyweds out, Miss Ellie bought them a home and gave Gary a job as ranch foreman. Their daughter, Lucy, was born exactly nine months after their marriage, in late October 1961. However, older brother J.R. kept harassing the young couple, and Gary and Valene were soon fighting. He took to drink again, eventually walking out on his family. J.R. also forced Valene out of Southfork. Valene fled to Virginia with baby Lucy, hoping to have her mother, Lilimae Clements, care for her child, but she was refused. J.R. followed Valene, accusing her of prostitution and warning her never to return to Dallas. J.R. took away Lucy and delivered the baby to the care of her grandmother, Miss Ellie. Years later, Gary bumped into his brother Bobby and his wife Pamela in Las Vegas. Bobby persuaded him to visit Texas. While he was visiting, Lucy, his teenage daughter, surprised him by reintroducing him to Valene, who had been working as a waitress in diners around Dallas. For the sake of his ex-wife and daughter, Gary tried to make things work in Texas, but soon came under the old pressures of living up to Jock's expectations and J.R.'s deviousness. J.R. had set Gary up in an office equipment machinery firm in a hope that Gary would fail as usual. To ensure his newfound sobriety, he knew he had to leave Southfork and his family once again. Valene tracked Gary down, while turning down money from J.R. to leave Southfork, and they reunited and remarried. As a wedding present, Miss Ellie bought the couple a house in California, which Gary suggested since they could not return to Texas. Gary and Val moved into a house in Knots Landing, bought by his mother and the home was fully furnished. Gary and Val soon became good friends with their next door neighbors, Sid and Karen Fairgate. Sid soon offered Gary a job at his car dealership, Knots Landing Motors. Occupation *Partner in a construction company with Karen MacKenzie *Former Partner in Tidal Energy *Former Partner in Lotus Point *Owner and Founder of Gary Ewing Enterprises **Owner of Ellington Textile Mills in Massachusetts **Owner of a bottling plant in South Carolina **Owner of a video game manufacturer in Hong Kong *Owner of Westfork Ranch in Knots Landing, California *Former Employee at Knots Landing Motors *Former Shareholder in Ewing Oil *Former Foreman at Southfork Ranch in Dallas, Texas Category:Characters Category:Males